1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for introducing secondary air into a furnace with a mechanical fire grate, through which primary air is introduced, and above this, a combustion space that is defined by side walls in which secondary air is injected by means of jets that are arranged at least in the front and rear defining walls. The present invention also relates to a jet for carrying out this process.
2. Background Art
In furnaces that incorporate the delivery of secondary air into the combustion space by means of jets, when the jets are preferably arranged on the front and rear walls, very frequently particles of fuel are baked on in the area of one defining wall that is located beneath an opposite secondary air jet, by which they are thrown against the opposite wall, to which they adhere because of the fact that these particles of fuel are still incandescent and able to flow. Such encrustations can only be removed with great difficulty and require that the whole furnace be shut down, which is connected with a long period of downtime. In the case of furnaces with a reversed feed grate, the encrustations occur on the rear defining wall because its lower wall area is exposed to the radiation effect of the secondary air jet in the front defining wall because of the way the combustion space is constructed.